freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Expedia ending variants
Expedia had a jingle when it was formerly called Expedia.com however when a announcer says "Expedia" the jingle "Dot Com!" First logo (2001–2006) Nicknames Spinning globe Logo FX/SFX Globe spinning Cheesy Factor Music/Sounds The announcer says "Expedia" guys sing the "Dot Com!" Availability Common online but No longer airing on TV, Commercials can be found online with this variant like Cooper (2001) or Hunting Lodge (2003). Scare Factor None Second logo (2006–2009) Nicknames Yellow Suitcase Logo FX/SFX Globe spinning Cheesy Factor Music/Sounds The jingle changed but the announcer says "Expedia" different "Dot Com!" used until 2012. Availability Scare Factor None Third logo (2009–2010) Nicknames Yellow Suitcase 2.0 Logo FX/SFX Cheesy Factor Music/Sounds Same as the second logo Availability Scare Factor None Fourth logo (2010–2012) Nicknames Building Blocks Logo FX/SFX Expedia symbol has a plane taking off. Cheesy Factor Music/Sounds Same as the Second and Third logo and this is the Last logo to have this "Dot Com" variant. Availability Scare Factor NoneCategory:ExpediaCategory:Black Text LogosCategory:Blue LogosCategory:White LogosCategory:Yellow LogosCategory:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2012Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N EddyCategory:Logos that scare SpongeBobCategory:Logos that make Bubbles cryCategory:Logos that make Hermione Granger cryCategory:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard!Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once!Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him.Category:Logos that make Lee Bear, William Beaver, Polly Reindeer, Squaishy, iBallisticSquid, and Fizzy Elephant ScreamCategory:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network charactersCategory:Logos that scare Dexter McPhersonCategory:Logos that Robbie Rotten likesCategory:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach ElliottCategory:Logos that don't scare SheenCategory:Logos that Sportacus likesCategory:Logos that make Charmy Bee cryCategory:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX!Category:Logos that scare Bob the TomatoCategory:Logos that scare Larry the CucumberCategory:Logos that scare Junior AsparagusCategory:Logos that scare Shining ArmorCategory:Logos that scare Twilight SparkleCategory:Logos that scare Pinkie PieCategory:Logos that scare Rainbow DashCategory:Logos that scare FluttershyCategory:Logos that scare RarityCategory:Logos that scare AppleJackCategory:Logos that scare Spike the DragonCategory:Logos that scare BlooCategory:Logos that scare MacCategory:Logos that scare FrankieCategory:Logos that scare Billy and MandyCategory:Logos that don't scare TyCategory:Logos that Jumpscare LeilaCategory:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hearCategory:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, sob for your parents, and play the Never Gonna Give You Up song on earrape. And blame it on the teacher, and yell the lyrics so the street can hearCategory:Logos that make Leila fall of her chair, hit her head, cry and play the mine song Earrape on her Nintendo Switch without headphones and she yells the lyrics that the street will hear Category:Commercials